When he comeback
by ilaaSasuHinaChan
Summary: Demi melupakan cinta pertamanya dan penantiannya selama ini terhadap Sasuke, Hinata mulai membuka hatinya untuk Gaara dan merajut kasih dengan Gaara. Namun apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata saat tau bahwa Sasuke telah kembali dan tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya? Manakah yang akan Hinata pilih, Cinta pertamanya atau hubungannya dengan Gaara? Chapter 2 Update RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : he comeback again

Bau tanah menguar keluar tatkala tetesan-tetesan air hujan jatuh dan membasahi kota Konoha, ya saat ini Konoha sedang diguyur hujan dengan intensitas sedang. Hinata kembali menaikkan selimutnya ketika temperature udara menurun. Ia ingin melanjutkan kembali mimpi indahnya ditempat tidur namun alarm yang bertengger dengan cantik di meja belajarnya berdering dengan volume yang cukup membuat telinga Hinata menjadi terganggu kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat ia matikan.

"Huft... pukul 7 ya? Tapi aku masih ingin tidur arrgghhhhh" Hinata frustasi sambil menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku baru tidur jam 2 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 7" ucap Hinata sambil melihat alarmnya lagi memastikan bahwa jarum jam yang berada pada alarmnya tersebut salah

Hinata melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, langit masih diselimuti awan berwarna hitam. Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela kemudian membukanya dan langsung saja angin dingin menyapa wajah mulusnya yang sekarang pasti sudah terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Bau tanah juga tercium oleh indera penciumannya, langsung saja ia gerakan tangan kananya keluar jendela dan menikmati tetesan air hujan membahasi tangannya.

"Dingin sama seperti mu..." gumam Hinata sambil terus memandangi langit

Setelah puas menatap hujan, Hinata kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju kampus, ia tidak ingin kalau hari ini di omelin dosen karena terlambat kuliah.

.

.

.

"Apa nee-chan yakin ingin naik sepeda ke kampus?" tanya Hanabi saat melihat kakak perempuan semata wayangnya itu mengeluar sepeda lipatnya

"Hmm.. "

"Apa tidak sebaiknya berangkat bareng Neji-nii? Ini masih hujan nee-chan"

"tak apa Hanabi aku menyukai hujan dan aku pikir bersepeda saat hujan itu mengasyikan" Hinata memakai jas hujannya

"aku berangkat... Jaa Hanabi, Neji nii" pamit Hinata

"Hati-hati ya nee-chan" kata Hanabi sambil terus memperhatikan kakaknya menghilang di tikungan

.

.

.

Hinata P.O.V

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan sedang,perkuliahan dimulai pukul 9 pagi dan aku masih memiliki waktu kosong sekitar 1,5 jam lagi dan kuputuskan untuk menikmati kegiatan bersepeda ku ini di tengah guyuran hujan. Aku sangat menyukai hujan, alasan mengapa aku menyukai hujan cukup sederhana saat hujan datang perasaan ku menjadi tenang, damai dan satu lagi hujan itu dingin sama seperti dia. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap langit yang masih saja tidak mau mengganti warnanya itu, aku tersenyum sendiri ketika air hujan menampar lebut wajahku. Tidak terasa aku kini sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha Universty, kampus kebanggaan negeri Jepang ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa diterima kuliah disini, kalian tau? Untuk masuk di kampus megah nan elit ini aku harus belajar ekstra keras, bahkan sehari sebelum ujian masuk universitas aku tidak tidur seharian. Alhasil saat ujian berlangsung rasa kantuk melandaku, untung saja semua soal bisa aku kerjakan dan hasilnya aku diterima masuk di kampus ini dan aku mengambil jurusan farmasi.

"Ohayou~ Hinata Chan" sapa gadis bercepol dua dengan senyum pepsodentnya

"Ohayou Tenten chan, bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak? Tanya ku sambil meng-standarkan sepedaku di parkiran khusus sepeda

"kau lihat ini? Tenten menunjukkan pada Hinata daerah di bawah matanya

"Sama, bahkan punya ku lebih hitam " jawabku

"Aku benar-benar ingin bolos saja kuliah dan pergi tidur" ucap Ino yang datang dari arah belakang

"Kamu ingin bolos? Kami sama tolong sadarkan temanku ini" Ucap Tenten sambil menghadap kelangit

"Habisnya aku benar-benar tidak kuat, dosen kita satu itu benar-benar killer tega sekali memberikan kita tugas se abrek" Ino mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Ayo kita ke kelas, jangan sampai dosen Kakashi datang sebelum kita kan bisa gawat " ucapku sambil memegang tangan kedua sahabatku itu dan bersiap untuk berlari

Dan kegiatan perkuliahan yang menegangkan pun dimulai...

End Hinata P.O.V

"Fiuh... besok praktikum lagi deh " Tenten mendaratkan kepalanya di meja setelah kegiatan perkuliahan mereka selesai

"Hari ini aku benar-benar ingin shoping melepas penatku " ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya melihat katalog baju dan make-up merk ternama

"Tapi menurutku kegiatan praktikum besok menyenangkan, apalagi di dampingin asisten dosen yang humoris itu jadi kita gak tegang saat praktikum" Hinata memegang handphone menunggu panggilan seseorang

Drtt...drtt...drtt...

Handphone Hinata bergetar, langsung saja ia membuka display handphone dan melihat siapa yang mengirimi ia pesan

"Dari siapa?" tanya Tenten

"Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si merah " jawab Ino

"Kalian pasti iri kan? Suruh saja pacar kalian menghubungi kalian weekk..." Hinata meledek kedua sahabatnya itu sedangkan sahabatnya mengrucutkan bibir mereka

Hinata kembali melirik handphone dan segera membalas pesan dari seseorang di seberang sana yang mampu membuat Hinata tersenyum kembali setelah melalui kegiatan perkuliahan yang menegangkan tadi

**From : baby Honey 3**

**Subject : aku dengar dari Hanabi kalau tadi ke kampus naik sepeda hujan-hujanan benarkah itu?  
kenapa nggak kabari aku, aku kan bisa jemput**

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Hinata kemudian mengklik tombol replay dan dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk pesan tadi

**To : baby Honey 3**

**Subject : aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu... lagipula aku senang , apa kamu lupa kalau aku paling suka yang namanya hujan**

Hinata pun mengklik tombol send dan setelah itu pesan pun terkirim

"Cie... ada yang lagi kasmaran nieh " ucap pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka

"Shikamaru-kun" panggil Ino senang

Ucapan Shikamaru tadi sukses membuat wajah Hinata seperti kepiting rebus

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata dan kedua sahabatnya itu, penampilannya yang bisa dibilang urak-urakan alias tidak rapi itu langsung bisa ditebak oleh mahasiswa lain yang tidak mengenalinya kalau ia berasal dari jurusan seni. Benar saja, mahasiswa jurusan seni di universitas ini memang dikenal sering tidak mematuhi peraturan kampus dari segi penampilan. Penampilan mereka memang lain daripada kebanyakan mahasiswa dari jurusan lain. Jika mahasiswa jurusan lain selalu berpakaian rapi saat dikampus, itu tidak berlaku bagi mahasiswa jurusan seni. Mereka sering berkata bahwa seni itu indah, seni itu bentuk perwujudan perasaan manusia. Dan hasilnya beginilah, setiap mereka ditegur oleh dosen karena penampilan mereka dan mereka pasti akan menjawab ini seni kami.

Namun walaupun penampilan mereka lain dari pada yang lain, jurusan seni patut di ancungi jempol karena prestasi mereka yang mampu mengharumkan nama Konoha Universty di kancah International.

"Hai..." sapa Shikamaru sambil memasukan jari kelingking ke telinganya

"H-hai..." jawab Tenten dan Hinata sambil menampakkan ekpresi yang bisa dibilang jijik

Ino berlari dan memeluk Shikamaru

"Mengapa kamu lama sekali hm? Aku udah lapar nie..." Ino berglayut mesra di pundak Shikamaru

"Apa kalian mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin?" tawar Ino pada kedua sahabatnya itu

"A-ano... gomen-ne aku tidak bisa aku sudah memiliki janji dengan" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya mengingat orang yang di ajak janjian sudah berdiri di depan pintu

"Oww... jadi ini toh orang yang sering kamu sebut dengan si rambut merah,HInata?" tanya Ino dan tenten bersamaan

"Ayo kita pergi " ucap pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tatto 'ai' di keningnya itu pada Hinata

"Oyahou Gaara" sapa Shikamaru

"Hn"

Hinata dan Gaara pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ino,Shikamaru dan Tenten dengan segudang pertanyaan buat Hinata nantinya.

.

.

.

"A-ano…Gaara-kun mengapa kita pergi kesini? Hinata gugup saat tangan Gaara mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Gaara sambil mencari-cari buku yang ingin ia baca namun tetap tangan Hinata tidak mau ia lepas dari genggamannya

"b-buka-an begitu Gaara-kun, ttapi bisa kah kau lepas tanganku? Semua orang m-melihat kita" entah mengapa saat Hinata berada di dekat Gaara, gagapnya kembali kambuh padahal jika berhadapan dengan orang lain selain Gaara dia sama sekali tidak pernah gagap.

"Hn… baiklah kalau begitu" Gaara melepaskan tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata, mencari buku yang sepertinya menarik perhatian Gaara sedangkan Hinata mengekorinya dari belakang

"Ga-ara kun, aku akan pergi ke rak sebelah mencari buku penuntun praktikum untuk besok " ucap Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya

Hinata mencari-cari buku yang ia maksud, namun sepanjang pencarian mata lavendernya tetap saja memandang atau lebih tepatnya melirik ke arah Gaara dari deretan buku. Ia melirik Gaara yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang sudah ia temukan itu. Gaara dan Hinata memang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, sudah hampir setahun lebih Hinata telah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata walaupun hubungan mereka terkesan diam-diam dan bahkan kedua sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahui kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama itu. Kedua sahabat Hinata hanya mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Gaara sedang dalam masa penjajakan. Hinata melirik kegiatan Gaara lagi, tetap saja kegiatan Gaara saat ini terfokus dengan buku yang ia baca namun buku yang ia baca berbeda dengan buku sebelumnya, Hinata memandang wajah Gaara lekat-lekat. Menurutnya wajah Gaara menyembunyikan kehangatan dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, Hinata sangat menyukai senyum simpul Gaara, ia menyukai tatapan hangat milik Gaara yang hanya tertuju padanya dan juga ia menyukai sikap dinginnya.

"Mengapa Gaara-kun sangat mirip dengannya? " Gumam Hinata

"Ah… entah mengapa aku teringat kembali padanya, aku merindukannya" Lirih Hinata dengan suara yang mungkin hanya dia dan angin yang tau

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai tampaknya menyelimuti rumah bergaya eropa milik keluarga terpandang di kota Konoha tersebut. Dapur keluarga mereka penuh dengan beberapa koki handal yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Balon dengan aneka warna dipasang pada sudut-sudut rumah mereka, meja dihiasi dengan berbagai taplak meja yang harganya bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, beberapa bucket bunga turut berperan dalam menghiasi meja yang ada di rumah tersebut. Photo keluarga tak lupa juga di bersihkan dari sisa-sisa debu dan kotoran yang menempel, warna cat tembok rumah mereka yang sepertinya masih sangat baru diubah menjadi berwarna krem. Sepertinya ini merupakan persiapan pesta yang sangat fantastic.

"Tolong ya pak sebaiknya guci yang saya beli di Roma bulan lalu anda letakkan di ujung sana" ucap wanita berparas anggun yang merupakan istri dari kepala keluarga rumah tersebut

"Ha'I Mikoto-sama" ucap petugas tersebut sambil meletak guci sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan

Tampaknya istri dari kepala keluarga inilah yang sangat bersemangat menyiapkan pesta yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ini, ia semua yang mengatur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pesta mulai dari memanggil koki terkenal di kota ini, memesan bucket bunga, memanggil petugas yang akan menge-cat tembok rumah mereka dan apapun yang berhubungan pesta ia yang akan menghadle semuanya. Sedangkan kepala keluarga mereka berdiam diri diruang kerjanya, entah mengerjakan pekerjaan bisnis keluarga mereka atau menahan malu dengan ulah istrinya tersebut.

"Itachi… Sai ayo kebawah " panggil Mikoto kepada ke dua anaknya tersebut

"Ayolah Okaa-san sepertinya terlalu berlebihan dengan semua ini… lagi pula dia bukan tipe yang suka dengan keramaian kan?" Gumam Sai sambil berlalu menuju kolam renang, sepertinya rencananya saat ini ingin mendinginkan badannya dengan berenang, mengingat suasana di dalam ruangan membuatnya gerah

"Dan kau Itachi… sebaiknya kau diam dan bantu ibumu ini"

Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum renyah menghadapi tingkah okaasan-nya itu

"Oh.. aku lupa seharusnya aku menelponya" Mikoto memencet nomor yang sudah dihapalkannya dan berjalan keluar

.

.

.

Setelah selesai meminjam buku diperpustkaan Gaara dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi kosong, dan handphone Hinata pun berbunyi

Drrtt…drttt…drtt.. (Silence mode)

_**Mikoto obaa-san calling….**_

"Moshi-moshi bibi" sapa Hinata pada Mikoto dari seberang sana

"Apa kau bisa datang kerumah kami hari ini?" Suara Mikoto terdengar sangat lembut

"Hm…tentu, aku sangat kangen pada bibi,paman Itachi-nii,Sai dan…"Hinata tidak melanjutkan lagi

"Hinata… kami menunggu mu dirumah"

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus

"G-gaara-kun aku harus pergi sekarang… Jaa nee" gumam Hinata sambil berlari dengan semangat menuju tempat dimana sepedanya terparkir

.

.

.

Hinata kini sudah di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha, rekan bisnis ayahnya. Keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha sudah berhubungan sangat baik sejak Hinata masih kecil. Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha setelah menaruh sepedanya dengan asal.

**Tok…tok..tok..**

"selamat siang bibi…" Hinata membungkukan badannya

"Hinata-chan apa kabar sayang? Bibi kangen sekali padamu" Mikoto memeluk Hinata

Mikoto menggandeng Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya, Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika melihat suasana rumah keluarga Uchiha yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya

"Bibi, kenapa ramai seperti ini" Tanya Hinata heran sambil melihat beberapa point dari rumah uchiha yang tampak berbeda

"Pesta kejutan yang sangat meriah" Mikoto tersenyum senang

"Kejutan untuk siapa"

"Hah… kejutan untuk yang tak pernah pulang selama 2 tahun"

Hinata menaikkan sedikit alisnya bingung, namun setelah otak cerdasnya loading ia berfirasat kalau orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bibi Mikoto adalah dia

"Bisakah kau membuatkan sup ekstra tomat?" Tanya Mikoto

"Tentu saja" Hinata kemudian melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga kemudian melangkah ke dapur, memakai celemek dan mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas dan mulai memasak

.

.

.

Anggota keluarga Uchiha plus Hinata kini sudah berada di meja makan, Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga duduk di paling ujung, Mikoto duduk di samping suaminya dan Hinata duduk di samping Mikoto. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sai duduk bersebrangan. Semua makan di atas meja menggundang selera Hinata dan ingin segera menghabisinya mengingat ia belum makan dari tadi. Pandangan Hinata teralihkan dari makanan ketika klakson salah satu mobil Uchiha berbunyi.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang turun dari mobil dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Uchiha tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Hinata, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sesekali melihat ekspresi Mikoto yang sangat bahagia, sedangkan Itachi dan Sai tetap dalam posisi-cool dan Fugaku? Entahlah Hinata tidak berani melihat mimic wajah paman tersebut

"Tadaima…" Suara seseorang yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersbut

"Okaeri…" ucap Mikoto berlari dan memeluk erat

Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dipeluk oleh Mikoto, entah mengapa bias cahaya matahari yang terpantul di teras rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut menyilaukan mata Hinata. Jantung Hinata mendadak berdegup kencang,lidahnya terasa kelu ketika samar-samar ia melihat siluet pemuda yang dipeluk oleh Mikoto adalah…..

"Sasuke-nii" panggil Hinata lemah

TBC…

A/N : Annyeong… Hallo minna-san….

Saya author newbie di fandom ini, maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje,kayak sinetron dan gak bermutu .

Tapi saya sangat berharap sekalian kalian mau membantu saya menjadikan cerita ini lebih baik lagi,,

Jika tidak keberatan saya minta kritik dan saran dari kalian…

Terimakasih… ^^ annyeong…

Review please… ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Desclamier : Naruto punya paman Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight GaaHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU,typo (always) dll**

**Dont like, dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal musim dingin telah tiba. Tekanan udara di kota Konoha menurun drastis dibandingkan saat musim semi dan musim panas. Penduduk Konoha mulai membuka lemari mereka dan mencari mantel dingin yang semula sudah disimpan dengan rapi, alat pemanas ruangan juga sudah mulai di _set_ sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu menghangatkan mereka dari ganasnya musim dingin. Hinata menggigil saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya tampak basah, titik-titik air sedikit masih menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan bermodalkan handuk sebagai penutup, ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju ranjangnya yang terletak di dekat jendela dengan kondisi gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya beradu. Segera setelah duduk di tepian ranjangnya, Hinata mengambil selimut tebalnya dan membungkus dirinnya hampir seluruh tubuh hingga antara selimut dan tubuhnya tidak mampu dikenali dengan baik.

"Ahh~~ hangatnya"

Hinata memang tidak terlalu suka jika mandi dipagi hari dengan menggunakan air hangat. Baginya, menggunakan air hangat saat mandi pagi hari membuat ia gerah dan merasa tidak nyaman. Alhasil karena kebiasaannya itulah ia harus menggigil kedinginan karena mandi menggunakan air dingin diawal musim dingin.

Setelah dirasanya cukup hangat, Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan dibiarkan tergeletak dengan posisi yang cukup dibilang mengenaskan. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya,mencari beberapa lembar pakaian yang dirasanya pantas untuk dipakai ke kampus. Setelah mendapatkan yang pas, ia pun segera menggunakannya. Hinata tidak lupa juga untuk mencari mantel yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari udara dingin, sepatu boot berwarna coklat yang siap menghangatkan kakinya dan alat pelindung telinga yang siap melindungi indra pendengarannya dari tekanan udara yang tidak stabil. Setelah semua alat keselamatan saat musim dingin telah ia gunakan, Hinata bergegas menuju meja rias yang berukuran mini miliknya yang terletak disamping pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia lihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin, disisirnya rambut indigonya dan diikat model kuncir kuda, poni tebal dibiarkan jatuh menutupi keningnya. Diambilnya cream pelembab berwarna putih dan dioleskan kewajah tembebnya, tampak rona merah menghiasi wajah Hinata. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat ia berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

**Flashback On**

" Sasuke... kau sudah kembali nak" Fugaku memeluk anak keduanya dengan penuh hangat. Ia sangat merindukan anaknya yang irit kata tersebut.

Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha memeluk Sasuke yang baru datang dari studinya di London selama 2 tahun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Hinata berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat _moment_ langka di keluarga Uchiha tersebut, ia sangat senang melihat Sasuke, pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu telah kembali. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona bahagia diwajah tembebnya. Tanpa disadari oleh kecerdasaan diatas rata-rata milik Hinata dan kejeniusan Sasuke, Hinata berlari dan...

_**Sreeeeppp... **_

"Sasuke-nii... aku kangen padamu" Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata

Hinata yang mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil sudah memahami dengan baik gumaman Sasuke tersebut yang bisa diartikan bahwa aku-juga-merindukanmu.

"Eheemm..." tenggorokan Sai sepertinya gatal dan sukses membuat Hinata dan Sasuke harus menyudahi _moment_ berpelukan tersebut. Mikoto dan Fugaku melihat Hinata dan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan itu membuat keduanya salah tingkah, Itachi dan Sai menertawakan mereka. Wajah keduanya langsung ber_transformasi _bak kepiting rebus.

Makan malam yang sempat tertunda dengan acara pelukan tadi kemudian dilanjutkan kembali. Semua tampak bahagia, termasuk juga Hinata. Ia melihat Sasuke tertawa dengan lepasnya untuk pertama kali sejak ia kembali dari London.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Hinata?" Tanya Mikoto

"Baik tante" Ujar Hinata dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi dengan makanan

"Apa kau betah di London?" Kini Fugaku yang bertanya kepada Sasuke

"Aku betah disana " Sasuke menjawab seadanya pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh ayah yang tidak pernah ia temui selama 2 tahun tersebut

"Kenapa kau kembali? Lanjutkan saja gelar mastermu itu disana?" Sai melanjutkan pertanyaan ayahnya

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kinerja perusahaan kita disini, lagipula ada misi penting untuk..." Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraannya, ia sibuk mencomot beberapa ayam goreng saus tomat dengan sumpitnya

" Misi apa? Kayak FBI aja ada misi segala,ckckckck " Itachi menunggu reaksi outotonya itu dengan sabar

"Bukan urusanmu" Sasuke men-_skak_ mati Itachi

"Ayolah Sasuke... kasitau aniki mu ini, aku akan siap membantumu" Rupanya Itachi benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." Itachi merengek seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen

Pertengkaran antara duo Uchiha pun dimulai. Dan kalian tau siapa pemenangnya? Jika sebagian dari kalian menafsirkan bahwa Sasuke yang menang, sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh tafsiran kalian, karena dalam pertengkaran ini Itachi lah yang menang. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, Sasuke harus membongkar misi pentingnya itu.

"Oke... Sasuke kau harus memberitahu kami disini apa misi pentingmu itu?" Pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua dari Sasuke ini meletakkan kembali alat makan dan mencondongkan dirinya ke meja makan, mimik wajahnya kini mulai tampak serius.

Sasuke pun meletakkan kembali sendok dan garpunya, wajah stoicnya menatap semua anggota keluarganya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kembali pernyataan yang membuatnya harus kalah melawan baka anikinya-Itachi

" Misi penting ku ialah... merebut cinta pertamaku dari orang yang tak pantas mendapatkan cintanya, karena orang yang pantas mendapatkan cintanya adalah aku" Sasuke menatap _intens_ Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata menyemburkan es teh yang baru saja ia minum. Untung saja, wajah tampan Sasuke tidak menjadi korban, mengingat posisi duduk Hinata berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Adik Sasuke- Sai, yang memiliki wajah pucat sejak lahirnya itu membantu Hinata dengan menepuk punggung Hinata pelan

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Hinata mengambil _tissu_ dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang menempel disekitar mulutnya.

Makan malam dilanjutkan dalam diam. Hinata hanya menunduk, sepertinya makanan yang terlihat lezat itu kini sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi Hinata. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke saat itu, entah mengapa tatapan Sasuke tadi membuat detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Ia menginginkan acara makan malam ini cepat berlalu.

"Paman...Bibi...Itachi,Sasuke-nii, Sai aku harus pamit pulang dulu" Pamit Hinata kepada seluruh anggota Uchiha mengingat jam di tangan Hinata sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Anggota keluarga Uchiha menuntun Hinata hingga pintu depan, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menampakan batang hidungnya untuk berpamitan dengan Hinata. Mikoto yang membaca raut sedih Hinata kemudian berkata, "Mungkin Sasuke lelah, ia butuh istrirahat makanya ia tidak mengantarmu sampai pintu"

Hinata membungkukan badannya dan mengambil sepeda lipatnya. Dikayuhnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan keluarga Uchiha melihatnya menghilang ditikungan.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Oyahou otousan, Neji-nee , Hanabi-chan" Sapa Hinata dari lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada dan sejurus kemudian ia berlari kecil ke meja makan tempat ayah dan saudaranya berkumpul.

"Oyahou nee-chan" Hanabi memberikan senyum Pepsodentnya pada Hinata

Hinata mengambil sepotong roti tawar kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat kesukaanya, digigitnya roti itu dengan senyum yang masih mengembang diparas ayunya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kamu sedang bahagia,hm?" Tanya Neji sembari mengolesi roti miliknya itu dengan selai kacang. Wajar datarnya itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tampaknya Neji agak sedikit terganggu dengan kepulangan Sasuke kali ini.

" Ya begitulah"

"Apa ini gara-gara si pantat ayam sudah kembali?" Neji kembali bertanya

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji untuk yang satu itu, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul kepada kakak laki-lakinya itu

" Wajar saja nee-chan senang, Sasuke-nii hampir 2 tahun tidak pulang ke Konoha dan sekarang kembali, Hanabi juga senang. Sasuke-nii kan sudah Hanabi anggap sebagai kakak sendiri" Hanabi membela Hinata

"Ingat Hinata, saat ini kau sudah memiliki Gaara dan aku harap kau jangan menyakitinya" Hinata menghentikan aktivitas mengunyah setelah mendengar pernyataan Neji tadi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria berambut panjang itu.

"Maksud kakak apa?" Hinata bertanya pada Neji kali ini

"Neji benar Hinata... " Hiashi-ayah Hinata mulai angkat bicara, namun tatapannya masih tetap terfokus pada koran yang ia baca.

Hinata yang seperti perlahan-lahan mulai mengerti dengan maksud kakak dan ayahnya itu kini mengangguk lesu, senyum kebahagiaan yang semula terpancar pada wajahnya kini menguap entah kemana.

"Aku mengerti" Ujar Hinata dengan suara yang parau

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu" Neji berdiri dari kursi makannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dan sejurus kemudian Hinata mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Mengambil sepeda lipatnya yang berada di dalam garasi, mengayuhnya hingga ketempat ia menuntut ilmu sekarang.

.

.

.

Kuliah analisis obat dengan dosen Kakashi sense diikuti Hinata dengan tak bersemangat. Perkataan dari Neji dan tousannya kini mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia menghadap keluar jendela, tampak beberapa helai daun momoji berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Tampak beberapa batang pohon yang kini sudah tidak memiliki daun lagi, pohon tersebut sepertinya sudah siap menghadapi musim dingin. Puas menatap pemandangan pepohonan, penglihatan Hinata kini terfokus pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk dibangku panjang ditaman belakang kampus. Ia terlalu asik dengan bacaan yang sedang dibacanya hingga tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya-Hinata menatap dirinya dengan begitu intens dari dalam kelasnya.

"Gaara-kun..." Panggil Hinata setengah berbisik

Melihat wajah Gaara membuat Hinata bersemangat kembali, ia yakin bahwa Gaaralah yang menemaninya saat susah dan senang. Gaaralah yang selalu memberikan pertolongan saat Hinata dan keluarganya sedang dalam masalah.

"Ya... Gaara yang menemaniku setelah ia pergi selama 2 tahun ini. Gaaralah yang mampu mengobati rasa sakit setelah kepergiannya selama 2 tahun ini. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Gaara" Hinata memantapkan hatinya

"Tousan... Neji...kalian memang benar" Jawab Hinata sekali lagi

Hinata mulai memfokuskan dirinya kepada materi yang dibawakan oleh Kakashi sense. 10 menit kemudian, konsentrasi Hinata kembali pecah. Handphonenya berdering.

_**Drttttt...ddrttt...drttt...**_

Ia mencuri-curi waktu sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya pesan singkat. Di tekannya tombol 'baca' pada display handphone touchscreenya.

**From : Sasuke-nii**

**Subjek : Temani aku membeli baju hari ini untuk aku pakai saat **_**interview. **_

Hinata mengernyit alisnya sedikit, kemudian membalas pesan singkat Sasuke

**To :****Sasuke-nii**

**Subjek ** : **padahal Sasuke-nii yang punya perusahaan itu, haruskah kau di interview juga? Baiklah... tunggu dimana?**

Hinata menekan tombol _send_ dan pesan singkatnya terkirim.

Lama Hinata menunggu jawaban pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Hingga kuliah berakhir pesan singkat dari Sasuke tak kunjung ia terima. Kelas telah berakhir, Hinata membereskan buku-buku penuntun kuliahnya yang tergeletak dengan cantiknya diatas meja. Ino berlari menuju arah Hinata dan Tentenyang terlihat sedang merapikan buku mereka. Nafas Ino memburu, terlihat dadanya naik turun dengan kecepatan lebih dari biasanya.

"Kalian tau? Ada pemuda asing berdiri didepan fakultas... wajahnya cakep sekaliiii..." Mata Ino berbinar-binar

"Tampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang" Ino melanjutkan ceritany yang tertunda

"ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" Tenten mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ino

"Pemuda raven, model rambut pantat ayam, ganteng,agak sedikit angkuh, sombong dan satu lagi pemuda itu irit kata" Ino menyebut satu persatu ciri dari pemuda yang menjadi trending topik di fakultas mereka itu. Merasa ciri-ciri itu sama persis dengan Sasuke, dengan sigap Hinata membereskan buku dan berlari keluar kelas

"Aku harus pergi sekarangg" Ucapnya yang sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya itu bingung

"Kau lama sekali" Kata Sasuke ,kedua tanganya dimasukan kedalam saku celana coklatnya

"Sasuke-nii tidak membalas pesan ku" Hinata menimpali

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak, aku tidak suka jika kau memanggilku kakak" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata

"Ayo kita pergi" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata kemudian mengenggamnya erat. Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada mereka. Hinata hanya dapat menunduk, ada rona merah diwajahnya. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia tidak yakin sampai kapan detak jantungnya berdegup tidak normal seperti itu.

"Kita mau naik apa Sasuke-nii... eh maksudku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Dimana sepedamu?"

"Diparkiran"

"Kita akan naik sepedamu"

"Eh?"

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku dan Sasuke telah sampai diparkiran tempat kuletakkan sepedaku. Genggaman Sasuke masih belum ia lepaskan.

"Sasuke bisakah kau lepaskan genggamannya? Aku ingin membuka kunci sepedaku"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, aku mengambil kunci sepeda dan mengeluarkan sepedaku dari parkiran.  
"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke-lagi

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah sibuk mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Rupanya ia mengambil headset, dipasangkannya headset pada telingaku. Jarak diantara kami sangat dekat, bahkan aroma _mint_ dari tubuhnya menguar dan masuk kedalam indera penciumanku.

"Oh- Kami sama... jangan biarkan perasaan 2 tahun lalu datang kembali padaku " Doaku

Sasuke mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang, aku yang bergandengan dibelakang hanya mampu menundukan kepalaku, sepanjang perjalanan dari parkiran semua mahasiswa,terutama kaum perempuan melihat kearah kami. Sepertinya mereka sangat iri padaku, mengingat aku-gadis yang kurang populer dikampus bisa di gandeng dengan pemuda setampan-Sasuke, teman kecil yang sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Namun saat ini bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan, yang aku permasalahkan adalah ketakutanku apabila Gaara melihat peristiwa ini. Aku tidak mau Gaara marah terhadapku, kayuhan sepeda yang semakin cepat membuat pikiran tentang ketakutan tadi menghilang. Ku pegang dengan erat mantel dingin milik Sasuke. Dan kembali lagi rona merah muncul di pipiku. Aku menikmati suasana antara aku dan Sasuke ini. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin suasana ini cepat berlalu.

**End Hinata P.O.V**

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai disebuah butik ternama di kota Konoha, terdengar bunyi 'kling' saat pintu butik tersebut dibuka oleh Sasuke dan Hinata mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" Tanya pemilik butik tersebut

"Hinata tolong pilihkan kemeja untukku" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemilik butik tersebut, ia malah menyuruh Hinata memilihkan baju untuknya

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Hinata memulai pencarian bajunya

Hinata bersemangat mencarikan kemeja untuk Sasuke, semangatnya bahkan mengalahkan udara sekitar yang bisa dibilang menusuk tulang. Beberapa lembar kemeja ia cocokan dengan Sasuke dan beberapa kali pula ia menganggap bahwa kemeja itu tidak cocok untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat aktivitas Hinata itu dengan seksama, sekilas senyum simpul melekat diwajah stoicnya. Ia sangat menikmati tingkah polos Hinata itu.

"Akan kubuat kau hanya melihat ku Hinata, akan kupastikan bahwa kau hanya menjadi milikku" seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata? Masih dengan dunia kemeja untuk Sasuke.

TBC

a/n : Haloo minna... gomen updatenya telat. Entah mengapa aku kurang semangat mempost fanfic ini karena responya yang kurang. Mungkin karena jalan ceritanya yang tidak menarik dan banyak kekurangannya. Namun sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab saya harus menyelesaikan fanfic ini hingga selesai. Karena saya newbie disini, saran dan kritikan membangun dari kalian semua sangat saya nantikan, bersediakah kalian meriview cerita ini?

**Special thanks to :**

**Lily Purple Lily **(ya SasuHina punya hubungan ya spesial, ini udah update ), **gui gui M.I.T** (terimaksih atas kritikan yang membangun dari senpai~~ saya akn berbuat semakin baik lagi Hinata nggak punya 3 honey kok, sebenernya saya bermasksud membuat simbol love, tapi sayangnya nggak mau dan akhirnya hanya angka 3 yang muncul ) **Dreamer Ladies **(ini udah lanjut, keep reading ya ^_^). Terimaksih juga buat silent reader yang sudah membaca, dan saya harap kalian mau meriview cerita ini.

Sekali lagi,

Mind to review?


End file.
